1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres having breast cups with a support and comfortable fit. More particularly, the present invention relates to brassieres having breast cups each having a mesh underbust member for providing support and comfortable fit. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to brassieres having breast cups each with an elastic underbust member that crosses beneath each breast cup to the other breast cup to provide improved comfort and support for enhanced fit.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide range of brassiere styles are currently available in the women's undergarment market. These different styles that are offered in many different sizes in an attempt to satisfy the needs of all women. For brassieres to truly satisfy the women, they must not only be available in a broad range of sizes, but they must also provide the necessary support and comfort, as well as an acceptable fit to the wearer.
While improvements have been made, current brassieres still lack the adaptability to properly fit many women during their daily activities. Often, women buy several brassieres that seem to fit properly in the store, only to realize that the brassiere is not comfortable when worn throughout the day. The brassiere may not be comfortable because the fit is not proper for the woman's particular figure. Alternatively, a brassiere may not be comfortable because it does not allow for active movement. Still further, the brassiere may provide for active movement but may not provide for proper support during active movement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a brassiere that provides necessary support and comfort while offering a customized fit during active movement throughout the day.